Saint Seiya (Full English Dub Cast)
If Saint Seiya's series was to be dubbed in English, it would be dubbed by Studiopolis (Los Angeles), Funimation (Texas) and Bang Zoom, and Licensed by Funimation Entertainment. The English dub will air in the near future. Voice Cast *Todd Haberkorn, Luci Christian (child) : Pegasus Seiya *Dave Wittenberg, Max Mittelman (child) : Dragon Shiryu *Vic Mignogna, Colleen Villard (child) : Cygnus Hyoga *Bryce Papenbrook, Kate Higgins (child) : Andromeda Shun *Travis Willingham, Chris Burnett (child) : Phoenix Ikki *Tara Platt, Sandy Fox (child) : Saori Kido "Athena" *Johnny Yong Bosch, Colleen Clinkenbeard (child) : Unicorn Jabu *Sonny Strait, Nika Futterman (child) : Hydra Ichi *Mike McFarland, Megan Shipman (child) : Wolf Nachi *Patrick Seitz : Lionet Ban *David Wald : Bear Geki *Trina Nishimura : Eagle Marin *Kira Vincent-Davis (1st Voice/Sanctuary), Melissa Fahn (Asgard, Poseidon, Hades, Elysion) : Ophiuchus Shaina *Newton Pittman : Lyra Orphée *Jamieson Price : Tatsumi *Dave Boat : Cassios *Erin Fitzgerald : Pandora *Monica Rial : Makoto *Caitlin Glass : Seika *Felecia Angelle : Shunrei *Brittney Karbowski : Kiki *Stephanie Sheh : Freya *Steve Staley (1st voice), Christopher Bevins (2nd voice), Amanda C. Miller (child) : Pegasus Koga *Roger Craig Smith, Kate Higgins (child) : Lionet Soma *Cristina Vee : Aquila Yuna *Micah Solusod, Apphia Yu (child) : Dragon Ryuho *Matthew Mercer, Marisha Ray (child) : Wolf Haruto *Benjamin Diskin, Zach Aguilar (child) : Orion Eden *Laura Bailey: Esmeralda *Stephanie Sheh : Aria *Sam Riegel : Equuleus Subaru *Tia Ballard : Raki *Natalie Hoover : Selene *Jad Saxton : Sonia (young) *Whitney Rodgers : Medea *Cherami Leigh : Lyfia *Chris Tergliafera : Frey *Susan Eisenberg : Freya (Frey's sister) *Michelle Ruff, Carrie Keranen, Stephanie Sheh : Nymphs Bronze Saints (Omega) *Kyle McCarley : Dorado Spear *??? : Volans Argo *??? : Compass Hooke *??? : Delphinus Güney *??? : Apus Paradise *??? : Lynx Mirapolos *??? : Wolf Yoshitomi *??? : Equuleus Celeris *??? : Equuleus Kitalpha Silver Saints *Doug Erholtz : Lizard Misty *Grant George : Hound Asterion *Chris Hackney : Whale Moses *Sam Riegel : Centaurus Babel *Robbie Daymond : Perseus Algol *Christopher Corey Smith : Crow Jamian *Lucien Dodge : Cerberus Dante *Lex Lang : Auriga Capella *Quinton Flynn : Musca Dio *Chris Cason : Heracles Algethi *Ray Chase : Canis Major Sirius *Spike Spencer : Sagitta Ptolemy Silver Saints (Omega) *Chris Tergliafera : Southern Cross Kazuma *Mike McFarland : Hound Miguel *??? : Crow Johann *??? : Musca Fly *Laura Post : Peacock Pavlín *??? : Sagitta Sham *??? : Auriga Almaaz *??? : Reticulum Balazo *Michael McConnohie : Caelum Michelangelo *??? : Kerberos Dorie *Christopher Ayres : Perseus Mirfak *??? : Scutum Ennead *??? : Camelopardalis Bartschius *??? : Boötes Bayer *Fred Tatasciore : Whale Menkar Gold Saints *Melissa Fahn (Sanctuary, Hades), Sean Schemmel (Asgard, Poseidon, Hades Inferno, Soul of Gold) : Aries Mu *Beau Billingslea : Taurus Aldebaran *Richard Epcar : Gémini Saga, Evil Saga *Paul St. Peter : Gemini Kanon *Ian Sinclair : Cancer Deathmask *Yuri Lowenthal, Matt Shipman (child) : Leo Aiolia *Tara Platt (Sanctuary, Hades), Chris Patton (Asgard, Poseidon, Hades Inferno, Soul of Gold), Lindsay Seidel (child in Hades chapter) : Virgo Shaka *Christopher Sabat, Steve Kramer (Old years) : Libra Dohko *Crispin Freeman, Stephanie Young (Legend of Sanctuary) : Scorpio Milo *Kyle Hebert : Sagittarius Aiolos *Troy Baker (Sanctuary, Legend of Crimson Youth), Matthew Mercer (Hades, Soul of Gold) : Capricorn Shura *Kirk Thornton, Julie Ann Taylor (child) : Aquarius Camus *Laura Post (Sanctuary, Hades Inferno), Tony Oliver (Hades, Soul of Gold) : Pisces Aphrodite *Dan Green : Aries Shion *Billy Zane : The Pope Gold Saints (Omega) *Justin Briner : Aries Kiki *Bob Carter : Taurus Harbinger *Kate Higgins : Gemini Paradox, Gemini Integra *Robert McCollum : Cancer Schiller *Dameon Clarke : Leo Mycenae *David Vincent : Virgo Fudo *Kaiji Tang : Libra Genbu *Dave Wittenberg : Libra Shiryu *Morgan Garrett : Scorpio / Hornet Sonia *Todd Haberkorn : Sagittarius Seiya *R Bruce Elliott : Capricorn Ionia *Liam O'Brien : Aquarius Tokisada *Josh Grelle : Pisces Amor Steel Saints *David Wald : Geki *Mike McFarland : Nachi *Patrick Seitz : Ban *Johnny Yong Bosch : Unicorn Jabu *Alexis Tipton : Emma *Greg Ayres : Erna *Dee Bradley Baker : Kerry *Fred Tatasciore : Ushio *Christopher Bevins : Daichi *Ricco Fajardo : Shou Legendary Saints (Omega) *Vic Mignogna : Cygnus Hyoga *Bryce Papenbrook : Andromeda Shun *Travis Willingham : Phoenix Ikki God Warriors *Patrick Seitz : Phecda Gamma Thor *Steven Blum : Alioth Epsilon Fenrir *Eric Vale, Alexis Tipton (child) : Benetnasch Eta Mime *Liam O'Brien : Merak Beta Hägen, Midgard *David Vincent : Megrez Delta Alberich *Brian Beacock, Ryan Bartley (child) : Mizar Zeta Syd *Josh Grelle, Emily Fajardo (child) : Alcor Zeta Bud *Kaiji Tang : Dubhe Alpha Siegfried *Martha Harms : Polaris Hilda *Austin Tindle : Gullinbursti Fródi *Kent Williams : Níðhöggr Fafner *Christopher Sabat : Tanngrisnir Heracles *Aaron Dismuke : Eikþyrnir Surt *Ricco Fajardo : Grani Sigmund *Robert McCollum : Hræsvelgr Baldr *Chuck Huber : Garmr Útgarðar *J. Michael Tatum : Andreas Lise *Benjamin Diskin : Loki *??? : Ullr *??? : Rung *??? : Gothi Drbal Marina Generals *Troy Baker : Sea Horse Baian *Justin Cook : Scylla Io *Keith Silverstein : Chrysaor Krishna *Christopher Ayres : Limnade Caça *Derek Stephen Prince, Laura Bailey (child) : Kraken Isaak *Tony Oliver : Siren Sorrento *Paul St. Peter : Sea Dragon Kanon *Shelley Calene-Black : Mermaid Thetis Specters *J. Michael Tatum : Wyvern Rhadamanthys *Benjamin Diskin : Garuda Aiacos *Robert McCollum : Griffon Minos *Mike McFarland : Deep Niobe *Kyle Phillips : Papillon Myu *Steven Blum : Worm Raimi *Fred Tatasciore : Cyclops Gigant *Christopher Bevins : Frog Zelos *Christopher Ayres : Acheron Charon *Derek Stephen Prince : Balron Lune *Kyle Hebert : Golem Rock *Austin Tindle : Sphinx Pharaoh *John Swasey : Lycaon Phlegyas *Cris George : Deadly Beetle Stand *Ricco Fajardo : Harpy Valentine *Jerry Jewell : Skeleton Markino *Chris Rager : Troll Ivan *Josh Grelle : Basilisk Sylphid *Keith Silverstein : Minotauros Gordon *Aaron Dismuke : Alraune Queen Ghost Five *Troy Baker : Orion Jäger *Josh Brolin : Sagitta Maya *Hugh Jackman : Lyra Orpheus *Dee Bradley Baker : Scutum Jan *Fred Tatasciore : Crux Christ Corona Saints *??? : Carina Atlas *??? : Coma Berenices *??? : Lynx Jaô Angels *??? : Icarus *??? : Odysseus *??? : Theseus Martians *??? : Mantis Ordykia *??? : Spider Ragno *???, ??? : Beetle Brothers *??? : Ant Radzinsky *Christopher Sabat : Bacchus *Nolan North : Romulus *Matthew Mercer : Vulcanus *Laura Bailey : Diana Pallasites *Taliesin Jaffe : Holy Sword Titan *Troy Baker : Holy Sword Hyperion *Wendee Lee : Holy Sword Gallia *Christopher Sabat : Holy Sword Aegaeon *??? : Dione *Cindy Robinson : Rhea *Ian Sinclair : Europa *??? : Aegir *??? : Surtur *??? : Tarvos *Josh Grelle : Loge *Sarah Anne Williams : Ymir *??? : Methone *??? : Halimede *Zach Bolton : Hati *??? : Thebes *??? : Cyllene *??? : Greip *David Trosko : Mira Gods *J. Michael Tatum, Aaron Dismuke (child) : Julian Solo / Poseidon *Neil Kaplan : God of Death Thanatos *Peter Lurie : God of Sleep Hypnos *Jonathan Fahn : Hades *Andrew Love : Mars *Vic Mignogna : Abzu *Monica Rial : Pallas *Sam Riegel : Saturn *Karen Strassman : Eris *Kaiji Tang : Abel Apollo *Brina Palencia : Artemis Additional Voices *Ashley Johnson *Bryn Apprill *Dallas Reid *Dan Woren *Dee Bradley Baker *Josh Grelle *Justin Cook *Karen Strassman *Kevin Conroy *Laura Bailey *Liam O'Brien *Marisha Ray *Matthew Mercer *Ogie Banks *Sam Riegel *Rachel Robinson *Ryan Reynolds *Susan Eisenberg *Taliesin Jaffe *Travis Willingham *Xander Mobus *Zach Bolton Note This page is available for anyone to edit (but Aries Mu, Virgo Shaka and Pisces Aphrodite's voice would perhaps be male or female in Sanctuary and Hades) Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Category:English Dub Category:Redub Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Bang Zoom! Redubs Category:Funimation Redubs Category:Studiopolis Redubs Category:FUNimation